Talk:Amikiri
Venomous Claw I believe Venomous Claw was removed from Amikiri's drop table in the February, 2006 version update. --Ichthyos 16:27, 28 July 2006 (EDT) I've heard something similar, but there's no reference (not even indirect) at such a change in the Update details. --Plight 01:54, 23 October 2006 (EDT) It actually still drops a venomous claw. I lost count after 10 kills when I first started soloing as RDM. A year later I needed the GK for my SAM and it dropped a claw. http://img355.imageshack.us/img355/6049/amikriclawdh1.jpg --Scwall, of Quetzalcoatl. solo RDM/NIN can solo with little difficulty. Poison is 100% resist Bio does work though. If gravity is used a lot it will eventually resist it or will not stay on for more then couple seconds. Fight can be done in under an hour. Rage ? wasn't this mob given Rage during the corresponding update ? Information *Is able to Double-Attack *Cold Breath TP move can bind you and Numbing Breath can cause a semi-weak paralyze. *Out of 30 times Kamewari dropped 30/30 of times, and Venomous Claw 0/30 *Does not rage *Placeholder seems to wander right corner of the room near water where the NM pops Store TP He seems to have some pretty significant Store TP. As RDM/NIN, I was getting 5 spells off before it used a TP move (below 25% that is). Base TP given for spells is 10. 10 - 10% (from Subtle Blow from /NIN) is 9 TP per spell, meaning it should take 12 spells to get 100% tp (which it does on most other non-SAM mobs). It does not have Auto-Regain; I didn't cast anything for 6 mins (5 mins would be 100% TP with 1 TP/tick Regain), and it still did not use its TP until my 5 nuke (Stone1 x4, Bio2 x1 in this case). To get 100 TP from 5 spells, assuming I did the math correctly, it would need 122~177 Store TP. It seems like a bit much, but I tried it several times, and it always used its TP as soon as my 5th nuke finished casting. -- 16:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *I did not notice this to be the case; still 12 spells for 1 TP move. Testimonials *Trio: 75 COR/NIN kiting and using mostly Ice Shot, 75 RDM/WHM Bio3 Gravity and light nuking, 75 SMN/WHM Nether Blast *Trio: 75 PLD/NIN, 75 DNC/NIN, 75 NIN/DNC -Arroh 06:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) *Trio: NIN/NIN/BRD level 73-75 (using Sword and Spirits Within) *solo by 75SMN using carby/fenrir kite methods by Bune area *solo by 75 RDM kiting (or straight tanking near Ungur pop) by Bune area. *Soloable by a skilled NIN/DNC in evasion gear macroing in haste for Utsusemi casts. *Trio: 75THF/NIN, 75RDM/WHM Bubbs, and 61BRD/30WHM Hisda... KeepitReAL Lakshmi server. *trio: 75NIN/THF 75WHM/SCH 75SMN/WHM. Rough fight, hate/mp issues due to tp moves. Shaddix 09:32, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *Duo: 75NIN/DNC, 75RDM/BST. Rough fight. NIN blink tanked used 2 whole stacks Shihei. RDM spammed enfeebs whole fight. Tossed a few cures but NIN/DNC cured himself mostly. NIN-Moldtech RDM-Mistorle Unicorn server. --Yamoto 09:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *Solo: 85BST/WHM. Was semi tough but easy enough. Have lots of petfood. I did acouple kites around smal rocks when Nazuna's timer wasn't ready. I also did 2 kites across the upper part of the zone. Got a vid of it i'll post soon. Took about half hour. --Kaosis 16:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *Trio RDM/NIN THF/NIN BRD/WHM. pull Amikiri to Bune area. *Soloable by NIN80/DNC35 with a full EVA set, full Ninjutsu skill set, full Hasteset and Yonin. Recomend Squid Sushi since Amikiri has pretty good EVA. Took 1 hour exactly Strategy Notes: For duo and trio pull Amikiri to the Bune spawn area (Mage duo kite space) in order to avoid aggro.